In different industries, such as the automotive industry, a surface can require cleaning due to dirt, paint, corrosion or other debris buildup that has accumulated on the surface. Some surfaces, such as a wheel hub assembly, may have one or more studs protruding through the surface making it more difficult to clean the surface as there is may be interference from the studs.
In conventional approaches, the surface is cleaned by hand around the protruding studs in a manner that attempts to avoid the studs. For example, the surface is cleaned by going around each stud with a cleaning implement, such as, a rag, buffer, scraper, or the like. In general, the studs are avoided during cleaning because hitting the stud can cause damage to the stud or the cleaning implement. However, this conventional approach is generally inefficient and labor-intensive as a slow and precise cleaning motion is typically required to avoid each stud. In this manner, it is also very time consuming to clean each of the small spaces in between the studs.
Therefore, there is provided a novel apparatus and method for cleaning a surface with multiple protruding studs.